Monolithic metal bodies can be produced via various methods, such as via various extrusion techniques. During extrusion, a metal billet is solid, but softened in a heating furnace. Extrusion operations typically take place with the billet heated to temperatures in excess of 375° C., and, depending upon the alloy being extruded, as high as 500° C. The extrusion process begins when a ram of an extrusion press applies pressure to the billet within a container of the extrusion press, also known as a direct extrusion process. Alternatively, pressure may be applied to a die assembly that moves against the billet, a process known as indirect extrusion. Hydraulic presses are known to exert pressure in the range of 100 tons to 22,000 US tons. As pressure is initially applied, the billet is pushed against the die, becoming shorter and wider until its expansion is restricted by full contact with the container walls. Then, as the pressure increases, the soft (but still solid) metal billet has no place else to go and begins to squeeze out through the shaped orifice of the die to emerge on the other side as a fully formed profile. The completed extrusion is sheared off at the die and the remainder of the metal is removed to be recycled. After the metal product exits the die, the still-hot extruded metal product may be quenched, mechanically treated, and aged, depending on the alloy.